


The Long Song

by Radiose



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 莫萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 萨老师是只龙





	The Long Song

**Author's Note:**

> *又名《龙之歌》（不是  
> *米扎flo萨。超自然AU  
> *开局一个设定，然后随缘瞎编（丢下文逃跑

0  
天上一个庞然大物投下巨大的阴影，几乎把整个城市笼罩在内。  
全城戒备，城墙上的士兵搭起弓箭，随着号角声响起，城门口的吊桥放下，全副武装的骑士们纵马出城，挥起手中的长枪。  
今天是阿多内公主的婚礼，按照她命定的诅咒，会有只恶龙来抢走她。  
但那恶龙只是在天上不住盘旋，士兵们除了严阵以待别无他法，他们的箭矢无法触及那样的高度。  
而国王决定按照预定计划进行婚礼。他对骑士们宣布，那龙来了我们就杀了它。  
于是乐队开始奏乐，管风琴的浑厚声音穿透云层，直直地传到天上。  
有人说，那龙是被诅咒束缚着，不到婚礼正式开始不能抢夺公主。  
也有人说，那龙像是被音乐吸引着，从天上落下。离得那么远只能隐约听见管风琴的声音，只有离得近了才能听清乐声里混杂的笛声和短号。  
先前那人说，无稽之谈，龙怎么会欣赏音乐？！  
但那龙确实从天上降下，落在了教堂的尖塔上，蜷缩在那，翅膀收起，连尾巴也好端端垂着。  
直到骑士们终于反应过来，调转马头冲进城里，长枪和箭矢像是雨点般射向恶龙。但龙皮太厚了，他们的武器没能穿透。恶龙又飞起来，抖了抖，那些箭又噼里啪啦落回地面。它朝着地上的人群象征性地喷了口火，朝着远方飞走了。  
骑士们面面相觑，不明白发生了什么。但诅咒里的恶龙什么损害也没造成，这是个皆大欢喜的结局。

但对龙不是。  
它飞回自己的巢穴，呆呆地甩了甩尾巴，躺到自己收藏的金银财宝中间。但这些亮闪闪的东西失去了往常的吸引力，它的脑子里那曼妙的旋律还在回荡。它蜷起身体，把头放到两只前爪中间，用翅膀好好地把自己盖起来。  
它像个人类般叹了口气，不，不是像……再抬起头时，在那儿的已经是个十几岁的少年。

1  
11岁的莫扎特到达维也纳的第一夜，他的父亲就给他们搞到邀请混进了一个贵族的派对。在那儿他们见到了大名鼎鼎的加斯曼先生。  
加斯曼对着小沃尔夫冈亲切地笑，说要把自己的学生介绍给他认识。他转头看了看，却似乎并没找到他想找的人。于是加斯曼牵起沃尔夫冈的手，带他到了甜点桌附近，叫住了一个黑发年轻人。  
“安东尼奥，就知道你在这。”加斯曼说，又转头对莫扎特解释道：“萨列里特别喜欢甜点和音乐，像是龙追求金子一样！”  
如果老师知道他说得有多么正确就好了，萨列里在心里说。  
加斯曼又对萨列里说：“这位是沃尔夫冈莫扎特，我跟他父亲谈点事，你照顾他一会，好吗？”  
“好。”萨列里答应下来，转向因为旅途看起来颇为疲惫的小莫扎特，有些手足无措：“嗯……这个还挺好吃的，你要试试吗？”说着递给他一块小蛋糕。  
“萨列里先生，你跟加斯曼老师学什么呢？”嘴里含着食物，莫扎特提问的声音有些含混不清。  
“叫我安东尼奥就好。我学习的主要是弹奏，声乐和作曲。我现在是一个大键琴手。”萨列里回答，感到有些紧张。他听过这个小天才的名声，五岁就能作曲！虽然有很多人怀疑是他父亲代笔，但这么多年也没露出破绽，想必本人水平也不俗。  
“那能弹给我听听吗？”莫扎特瞪大眼睛盯着他。  
“我猜……可以？你也弹一首给我听可以吗？”萨列里说。在带着莫扎特去琴房前颇为留恋地看了眼那些甜点。

2  
在回旅馆的马车上利奥波德一直讲着之后给沃尔夫冈的行程安排。  
但沃尔夫冈并不太关心，他在专心地吃临走前萨列里塞给他的蛋糕。在父亲的喋喋不休告一段落后他说：“我想安东尼奥也不是人类。”  
“谁？”  
“安东尼奥萨列里。加斯曼先生的学生。”  
“哦。那他是什么？”  
“不知道，没闻出来。”沃尔夫冈皱皱鼻子。

3  
萨列里喜欢骑马。这个爱好保持了很多年，从他刚被加斯曼带到维也纳开始，一直维持到许多年后。  
但没有人知道他骑马只是为了能不受怀疑地频繁地去维也纳的郊区，在那儿他可以让自己伸展一下翅膀。但他还是不敢轻易喷火，怕引起人注意。飞得高了他看起来不过像只体型巨大的鹰，但哪种鹰隼都不会喷出火焰。  
他通常也不会晚上出去，他当然不会遇到什么危险，以他的原型的颜色，黑夜其实是更好的掩护，但是在人类看来太奇怪了不是吗？萨列里是个爱惜自己羽毛……鳞片的人。  
但这个晚上他顾不上了。  
他下午去视察《后宫诱逃》的排练情况，这也是他和莫扎特自他幼时离开维也纳后的第一次见面。莫扎特自然是变了，却也没变。他成长了许多，但本性里那种爱玩爱闹的天性丝毫未变，甚至变本加厉了。而他的音乐，和小时候他作的那些一样欢快，复杂程度却呈几何级数增长，难以错认的天赋带着不容拒绝的强势席卷了他。  
萨列里看到莫扎特在指挥时看了他一眼。只这一眼，他便了然自己的音乐对萨列里造成了怎样的影响，之后的乐曲中他几乎是操纵音符围绕着萨列里舞蹈，而萨列里别无他法，只能臣服于这天赋的美好中。  
萨列里听完排练只觉得无法忍受，如果不是理性还控制着他，他甚至想在城里就展开双翼。  
他骑着马往城外跑，门口的守卫奇怪地看了他两眼，却也没说什么。  
在城外萨列里翻身下马，没走出几步就迫不及待变回了原形。他一向温顺的马扬起前蹄嘶叫两声便跑了，而他完全分不出精力去管，一飞冲天。  
空气驯服地从翼下滑过，高空冰冷的空气刺进肺部，终于冷却了他过热的大脑。  
莫扎特是个天才，这点他十几年前就知道了。尽管那时他的天赋还没有如此的震撼人心，使他意识到穷尽自己漫长的一生也追赶不上。但在这庸才占了大多数的世界上，不是拥有天赋就一定能顺利地活下去的。萨列里在天空中滑翔，这些念头从他脑中滑过。  
接着他又为自己感到可悲，他追求的艺术成就呢？只能靠小手段排挤天才来获得成就感吗？  
在一片混乱的思绪中萨列里在夜色的掩护下下降了些许，才看清自己不是在郊外奔跑的唯一生物。  
那是一只狼，但城市近郊哪来的狼？他们早都学乖了不会接近城市。  
萨列里抬头看看天，满月。他明白了。最近城里一定是新来了狼人。  
起初他没把这事放在心上，继续在空中转圈，直到他觉得自己足够冷静了，在空中找到了自己的马，转向，下降，变回人形。这时他听见边上的草丛里有些悉悉索索的声音，他转头一看，一只狼从里面钻了出来。  
离得近了他才看见这只狼的背毛是金黄色的，莫扎特那头金发从他脑中一闪而过。新来的狼人，哦。  
他不会读心，也不会分辨狼的表情，但他知道对方也知道了一切。把一切放在一起，这十分的明显，他们都不傻。  
萨列里冷着脸看着那狼人：“好好留在您的位置，我们便相安无事。”说完他骑上马，向城市的方向驰去。  
月亮还悬在空中，狼人一时半会变不回来，萨列里悄悄回头看了眼，莫扎特蹲坐在地上，看着他远去的方向。

4  
萨列里牵出自己的马，转头就看到莫扎特在等他，骑着头……驴。  
“萨列里大师！”他兴高采烈地与他打招呼，仿佛那些嫌隙都不存在。是的，《后宫诱逃》的首演获得了成功，按他的性格之前那些不愉快想必都可以一笔勾销，连同萨列里的警告一起。  
萨列里在心里叹气，但他也知道没有办法能阻止莫扎特，只能任凭他在一旁喋喋不休。驴的高度比马要矮很多，画面颇有些好笑。  
“我还在萨尔茨堡时为您的《亲爱的阿多内》写了6组变奏，有空我弹给您听啊？”  
“我听过。那些谱出版了。”  
“科洛雷多还做过这事？我不就是交上去凑了几次工作嘛。不是，您还买了？”  
“别误会，我只是喜欢收集乐谱。”这是真的，他的乐谱收藏浩如烟海，但那组变奏是他再次见到莫扎特之后才偶然翻到的。他绝不会承认看到那组谱子之后内心的悸动。  
“哦哦，我理解。说真的那些变奏还挺难的，我写了好几天呢。”  
“……”为了那部歌剧辛苦工作了大半年，单那首歌就磨了好几周的萨列里不是很想说话。  
这时他们已经到城外了，四下无人。  
“大师，如果您不介意我问的话，一般的龙不是更喜欢金子吗？”  
“……我以前也喜欢。”现在也很喜欢亮闪闪的东西，但萨列里看了看对方耀眼的金发，把这半句吞回去了，“后来偶然听到了一位公主婚礼上的曲子，我被迷住了。”  
“甜品是变成人之后才知道这么美味的食物的。”他又补充道。  
他们快到目的地了，萨列里悄悄斜眼看莫扎特，发现他笑得灿烂，只觉得内心一动。

5  
“爸爸！萨列里是条龙！还是意大利的龙！真是双倍的阴险狡诈，他知道我是狼人啦，一直针对我！”  
——摘自莫扎特给父亲的信。

6  
莫扎特叹了口气，丢下鹅毛笔，躺回床上。他的朋友们见到他这样一定十分惊讶，他总是快乐的，不会有这样忧愁的时候。  
他当然知道萨列里没有针对他，他甚至不真的来自意大利。但他还是在给父亲的信里那样写了。真是幼稚且毫无用处的赌气。  
萨列里不针对他，在公共场合他对他同其他不熟悉的人一般冷淡，虽然不阻挡他的接近，但在他侵犯他的私人领域时特别凶。他理解，龙对自己的地盘总是敏感的。  
事实上，平心而论，也许是出于超自然生物之间的惺惺相惜，萨列里对他相当不错。他在他们私下的骑马和驴的出游中甚至告诉他，他也不知道自己的出生地在哪，龙长到能自己捕猎就离家了，他给自己找的山洞在现在的意大利境内。  
莫扎特也想这么坦诚，但他们家世世代代生活在萨尔茨堡，他是第一个离开群落的狼人。  
我知道，萨列里听了后笑着说，狼人喜欢群居，我从未见过单独活动的狼人。  
但之后会有更多的，我们没必要一直同家人生活在一起。  
也许吧，萨列里听完后说。  
莫扎特在床上打了个滚，感到不满足，他想更加亲近萨列里，但萨列里总是会微妙地避开。他嫌自己太小了吗？他从中世纪活到现在很了不起吗？  
当然很了不起，莫扎特又打了个滚，起码他会处理人际关系多了，维也纳人人都爱他。  
爱他。莫扎特第三个滚打到一半，差点从床上掉下去的时候脑子一个激灵，想明白了一个问题。  
我恋爱了！他跳起来给父亲写信。

7  
“沃尔夫冈，单恋不叫恋爱。”  
南奈尔给他回信。

8  
萨列里觉得最近莫扎特非常古怪。  
他非常热衷于给萨列里送东西。小到他在路边摘的花束，集市上看到的精致领花，或是他随手写的曲子，大到一个陶瓷花瓶，他自己打的猎物，甚至要往工作的谱子上署献给安东尼奥萨列里，被萨列里拦下来了。  
猎物那回事是这样的。满月后的第二天，莫扎特神秘地带了个大布袋来萨列里家。他头发凌乱，加上那袋子的大小和形状让萨列里一时间疑心他是不是带了半具没吃完的尸体来。  
怎么回事，他茫然地想，他人形的时候不吃人，龙形的时候这半个人也不够吃啊。  
他的猜想与事实相去不远，袋子里是个鹿头，有对庞大的鹿角，张牙舞爪地伸展在半空中。  
“我自己打的！”莫扎特兴奋得像个孩子，“我不是做Alpha头狼的材料，我知道，这鹿也不是那群里最大的一只。但是……”  
他话没说完就被萨列里打断了：“如果您想说什么，请直接说好吗？”  
“我……我……”莫扎特张口结舌，最后眼睛一闭，破罐破摔地喊，“我喜欢您，大师！”  
他睁开眼，看见萨列里若有所思的神色。  
萨列里说：“我知道了。我会考虑的。”

9  
完了完了。莫扎特走出萨列里家门的时候十分沮丧，这下表现得比原先还要幼稚，大师肯定不会答应的。  
而且过两天还要去国家剧院交订单，大师拒绝了我之后跟我相处想必也很尴尬，以后好些的情况是没有单独相处的机会，坏的情况根本接不到国家剧院的订单了。莫扎特沮丧地把自己砸进床里。  
莫扎特这次要交的谱子是首交响曲，他特意找抄写员好好誊写了一遍，配了精致的封面。  
他站在剧院里萨列里的办公室中，等着他来时突然有了主意，抽出萨列里的鹅毛笔，在扉页上认真地写了什么。  
门边传来清嗓子的声音。莫扎特抬头看到萨列里站在那。  
“大师！”他喊道，丢下笔，跑过去，行了个华丽的礼，把手里的东西递给萨列里。  
萨列里接过莫扎特手里的乐谱，翻开封面就看到扉页上的“献给安东尼奥萨列里”。他叹了口气，把那页撕了下来。  
莫扎特想要说什么，只是还没出口就被萨列里拦住了。  
“这是要给皇帝的，我不能让你这么胡闹。我知道你在想什么。”萨列里看莫扎特又要说话，加快语速拦住了他，“我想……我们可以合作写一首曲子。”  
莫扎特还是有点闷闷不乐。  
萨列里把撕下来的那张纸又还给他：“我知道狼人的求偶仪式是什么样的。龙的求偶仪式，是把自己最宝贵的东西献给对方。”他错开莫扎特灼热的视线，“论天分我当然比不上你，但这是我所有的了。你……愿意吗？”  
莫扎特扑过来捧住他的手：“当然了，大师！”

10  
为了这个摸鱼项目他们俩互相去过对方家里几次。每次都是一个人开头，另一个人续一段，再换回第一个人写一点。或许是脑回路没能对上，他们的曲风凑在一起的结果十分好笑，最后两人笑成一团，谱纸被团成一团丢进壁炉。  
他们当然可以写出各种风格，但莫扎特表示那是为了生活，这种曲子当然还是要写自己的东西。萨列里试图迎合他的风格，但莫扎特一眼就看出了他的意图：“大师，您说了要把自己给我的！我要原原本本的，全部的您！”  
萨列里觉得自己一定是在人类社会里住太久了才会脸红。  
但也一定是还没住得那么久才没在莫扎特凑过来吻他时躲开。  
这次他们的尝试没有消失在壁炉里，上面溅满了白浊液体，被莫扎特带回家去了。

11  
他们换了种作曲方式，一人写半句，补全对方的乐句。他们最开始在书房里，然后是餐厅，最后转移到卧室。他们面对面地坐着，躺着，谱纸摊得到处都是，他们在各种地方写下音符，桌子，地板，墙面，莫扎特的金色发梢，萨列里的丰满大腿。他们欢笑，低吟，颤抖，耳鬓厮磨了一天一夜。  
这种匪夷所思的作曲方式竟然成功了。  
“我们写了支很美的曲子。”莫扎特看着面前乱糟糟的手稿评论道。  
“是的。”萨列里说，亲了他一口，站起身把谱子放进他的收藏。“你真的不想留一份吗？”他问。  
“没必要，这一切都在我脑子里了。”莫扎特回答。  
再说了，这支曲子能被拿去哪里呢？歌词是他们自己写的，混杂了意大利语与德语，乱糟糟的谁也不会欣赏。萨列里是个很好的歌手，莫扎特也不差，但他们能在哪表演它呢？  
这是支很美的曲子，尽管它注定得被尘封在萨列里的书架上。  
但无论如何，他们已经有了美好的一天。

12  
除了音乐，那天莫扎特还发现了一件事。萨列里的背上有两道长长的对称的疤。  
这事一开始吓他一跳，还以为他被人砍了什么的。  
萨列里噗的一声笑出来：“那是我的翅膀长出来的地方。”也是他龙的身份在他身上留下的唯一痕迹。  
那双翅膀。那副宽阔有力，足以遮蔽天日的黑色双翼。莫扎特回想着他曾见过的景象，偷偷吞咽了一下，俯身亲了下去。  
萨列里的笑声突然变调，手臂软得撑不住自己。随着莫扎特的舌尖滑过，他发出断续的呻吟：“别……别这么玩。”  
莫扎特伸手按住他的腰，不让他挣扎，舔吻渐渐向下走。萨列里实际上也没有太大的力气挣开他，他喘息着攥紧床单，在莫扎特的舌头探进后穴的时候发出尖叫。  
“很美，大师。”莫扎特换上自己的阴茎，评价道。一边抽过谱纸，留下一行音符。  
萨列里没有空回应他，只随着羽毛笔尖在他背上的移动发出哀哀低吟。

萨列里一把推倒他，自己坐了上去。乐谱就躺在莫扎特耳边，他一边起伏一边读刚才莫扎特写了点什么。  
在甬道持续不断的挤压吸吮下，莫扎特尖叫一声高潮了，萨列里坐到底，俯下身，在谱子上添上一句，又给了莫扎特一个吻。  
莫扎特笑起来，灿烂得如天上星辰。

13  
后来他们去郊游时莫扎特坚持要萨列里带着他上天飞一圈。萨列里看着他的表情都知道他在想什么：“沃尔夫冈，我在龙形的时候不敏感。”  
一个念头飞快地从莫扎特脑中划过，快到他都没抓住，但萨列里替他捕捉住了它：“沃菲，别这样。我大你那么多……”也许是察觉到这话的不合时宜，他的声音小了下去。  
莫扎特这才意识到他们在一起后他从未想过寿命差的问题。萨列里从前不止有他，未来也不止……他本能地收拾起了这念头，继续抱着萨列里的手臂撒娇：“带我去嘛，安东~”  
萨列里没再坚持，再三强调要他抱紧自己，才变回原形。莫扎特看着身边黑色的庞然大物，忍不住伸手去摸他肌肉线条流畅的身躯。  
萨列里趴倒在地，任他抚摸，直到莫扎特玩够了，爬到他背上，这才展开翅膀，升上天空。莫扎特在研究他的鳞片，闹得正欢，连忙手忙脚乱地抱住他的脖子。  
大风凛冽地吹过他们，但在萨列里的控制下又变得温驯。莫扎特俯视着维也纳，在萨列里背上发出惊呼。  
萨列里飞得不高，但天上比起地面仍然很冷。莫扎特却坚持一定要看完夕阳后再回去。  
他用那种甜甜软软的语气说话，萨列里拗不过他，只得在空中又盘旋了几圈。他们一起目送着那个火红的圆盘落下去，四周渐渐变黑，月亮若隐若现地挂在空中。  
萨列里一变回人形，怀里就收获了一个激动的小天才：“这太棒了，安东！我一定要为这景色写首曲子！”

14  
但莫扎特的曲子没能写完。他刚写了一个开头就病倒了，额头烧得滚烫。  
萨列里往他额头上敷湿毛巾，忧心忡忡地看着他。  
莫扎特烧得迷迷糊糊地醒来还试图宽慰他：“没事的，安东。只是风寒而已。”他抬起手想抚平萨列里蹙起的眉。  
“是我的错。”萨列里把他的手捧在脸旁，“我不该带你上去的。”  
“快点好起来啊，沃尔夫冈。”

15  
莫扎特发现自己躺在床上。一个女人在照料他，他认出那是康丝坦斯，前女友的妹妹。  
怎么回事？他想问，但他无法牵动声带，最后只重重地咳了起来，惊得康丝坦斯扶他坐了起来。  
这时门开了，他下意识地微微偏头看去。逆光看不清面目，只看到黑色身影边的一圈金光。但他知道那是萨列里，那是他的大师。  
大师！他想叫，想扑进他的怀里，想亲吻他的唇。他颤抖着下了床，刚一触地就一个踉跄，反倒是萨列里把他扶了起来。  
“您得好好休息。”他说。语气特别客套、特别生分。  
为什么？他想问。为什么对我这么冷淡，您不爱我了吗？  
一样的，他没能问出口。“萨列里……”他叫道。同时意识到康丝坦斯不见了。那么这是个梦，莫扎特意识到。同时他意识到自己确凿无疑地面临着死亡。  
他笑起来。  
萨列里握住他的手，表情担忧。他对他说：“我们的欢笑愚弄了死神与光阴。”

16  
莫扎特发现自己躺在床上。他和萨列里的床。  
他微微偏头，就着昏暗的，几近熄灭的烛光发现萨列里坐在床边，趴在床上睡着了，手就挨着他的。  
莫扎特没有动，他盯着闪烁的天花板，回想自己的梦。  
也算是死亡边缘走过一遭了，他想。就算不免一死，就算他注定只能拥有萨列里生命中的一小部分，他也要活到极致，活到萨列里无论如何也忘不了他。  
更何况，他还没准备去见那个拿着镰刀的身影，他觉得体内充满了精力。  
他动动手指，握住了萨列里的手。“亲爱的安东！”他唤道。

17  
龙的寿命长达千年，但也终有寿终正寝之时。  
萨列里走进他提前选好的那个山洞， 变回原形，蜷起身体，把头放到两只前爪中间，用翅膀好好地把自己盖起来，等待死亡的降临。  
莫扎特在离开前握着他的手，告诉他：“我们来自那一无所有之处。”  
萨列里轻声道：“我们会再见，在那一无所有之处。“  
他闭上眼，看到他的天使带着耀眼的光芒，亲自来接他了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 第11节捏他了米flo的《cantare》……应该很明显吧（


End file.
